Ese no soy yo
by KusamaNanao
Summary: Eren se siente un poco extraño y confundido respecto de su naturaleza de Titán de pronto empieza a ver al Corporal Rivaille de forma distinta, éste actúa de manera diferente cada vez que se encuentra con el muchacho ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Rivaille? Una nueva historia ErenXLevi comienza.
1. Miedo y Angustia

**Miedo y angustia.**

****El día terminaba como cualquier otro, los quehaceres y el entrenamiento terminaban justo antes del anochecer, después de cenar, todos los ex-cadetes y ahora miembros de la Legión de reconocimiento se retiraban a sus respectivas habitaciones; excepto uno, que ya se encontraba en ella, si es que así podía llamársele a la celda en la que ahora se encontraba. Eren Yeager," el chico-titán" como ahora lo conocían.**  
**

Hacia un par de noches que era así, terminaban sus entrenamientos y se saltaba la cena, algo le tenía despierto toda la noche, lo que hacía que inmediatamente terminar sus labores diarias quisiera ir a dormir, al parecer, un extraño pensamiento rondaba por su mente  
-¿Y si algún día pierdo el control de mi poder? ¿Qué si no puedo proteger a todos? y en lugar de eso termino hiriéndolos o... Peor aún-  
Decía Eren para sus adentros.  
Tras varias noches así sus dos amigos (que todos ya conocemos) empezaban a preocuparse, le veían cansado y decaído, pero sobretodo temeroso. Siempre que Hanji lo llamaba para hacerle pruebas se sentía incómodo, algo hacía que se sintiera... Asfixiado, sí esa era la palabra correcta.  
Una noche Eren se dirigió a la cocina -total, dormir no podía y sabía que si se saltaba la cena una vez mas no duraría mucho al día siguiente-  
Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con una figura ya muy conocida para él.  
-Rivaille Heicho!- se sorprendió Eren de verlo tan tarde merodeando la cocina.  
Hizo como de costumbre el saludo militar, -Descanse soldado- le mencionó su superior.  
Eren hizo caso a la orden y se dispuso a prepararse lo que sea que hubiere para comer. Había un silencio incómodo...  
-Yeager...- rompió el silencio el Corporal, -Sabe que si algo llega a suceder relacionado con su "condición" tengo la total libertad de encargarme de usted, de manera en que nadie salga perjudicado. Sólo tiene que dejar que yo me encargue- Eren se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar estas palabras, ¿el Corporal le estaba animando? ¿Sabía acaso cómo se sentía éste? A pesar del tono frío y recio característico de Rivaille, Eren se sintió un poco aliviado con esas palabras.  
-Heicho yo...- prosiguió Eren - pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que el Corporal había salido de la habitación.  
Eren en ese momento sintió un gran alivio, unas pocas palabras de su superior habían servido de mucho, sólo quería que alguien le dijera eso, o... ¿Tal vez fue de quién vinieron esas palabras?  
No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal pensamiento, pero desde esa noche Eren quedó impresionado por el Corporal, jamás se pudo haber imaginado que con solo dos palabras que cruzó con él quedaría totalmente impactado o... ¿Impactado es la palabra incorrecta?


	2. Confusión

Hola a todos, perdón por no poner ninguna explicación en el capitulo anterior, en realidad solo fue una pequeña introducción.

este es mi primer fanfic en mucho tiempo espero que les agrade, no alargaré mucho la historia, eso espero. Un_n

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son obra de Hajime Isayama

**Confusión**

Eren se sentía mucho mejor después de la "charla" que tuvo con su superior, esa noche pudo dormir y levantarse con todo el ánimo, durante el día realizó sus actividades como siempre, sin embargo, se notaba que ahora prestaba más atención a los movimientos que realizaba el Corporal Rivaille.  
-¿Eren?- lo sacó de sus pensamientos su pequeño amigo rubio Armin. -ah? ¿Qué pasa?- contestó Eren. -Te pregunté que si estabas mejor, estos últimos días habías estado como... Perdido-  
-ah! Sí, gracias por preocuparte- respondía el muchacho de ojos verdes-azulados sin voltear a ver a su compañero, pues se encontraba bastante entretenido mirando cómo Rivaille daba órdenes a Jean para hacer quien sabe que cosa.  
-Hey Eren...- Era Mikasa llamándole.  
-Me alegra verte mejor pero...-  
Eren seguía perdido.  
-Olvídalo Mikasa- Resolvió Armin. -Al parecer Eren esta muy ocupado observando al Capitán Rivaille-  
Eren al escuchar el nombre "Rivaille" giró su cabeza saliendo del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba.  
-No es verdad!, ah! Mikasa! Estas aquí-  
-Valla, por fin lo notas- Dijo Armin.  
-Eren, en serio te interesa ese... -  
Pauso Mikasa. -Enano-?  
-Que!? Ah! No! Yo solo... Es que... Ya sabes Heicho es una persona de admirar sabes?-  
Ni Mikasa ni Armin se tragaron esa tonta historia del "Yo lo admiro mucho"  
Mikasa había sido, y aun lo era un poco, sobreprotectora con Eren, pero el tiempo en la Legión había hecho que ésta se relajara un poco, dejando de invadir e inmiscuirse En su vida privada, claro, sin dejar de estar al pendiente de él en todo momento.  
-Hey!- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.  
-¿Por qué no dejan de platicar y nos ayudan un poco acá que falta nos hace?- Era Jean, o "El cara de caballo" como todos le llamaban.  
Los tres chicos evitaron la discusión y Eren hizo caso, ya que quería salir del incómodo momento en el que se encontraba.  
Antes de ir a cenar, como cada viernes, Hanji llamaba a Eren para hacerle algunas pruebas, ya que ésta loca obsesiva de los titanes adoraba el inspeccionar a Eren de pies a cabeza, Eren por otro lado no compartía su gusto.  
Eren entraba al laboratorio cuando escuchó una pequeña conversación.  
-Pues así es pequeñín, no es tan grave, pero si lo que quieres es evitar problemas será mejor que cierres muy bien tu habitación-  
-Tzk... Maldita loca, ya te dije que no me llames así, deberías ser de más utilidad y solucionar este maldito problema-  
Al parecer eran Hanji y Rivaille discutiendo por alguna razón.  
-¡jajajaja! Ya, ya, lo he dicho, es por alguna frustración que tienes, ya pasará.-  
-Sabes que si yo tengo...-  
Se vieron interrumpidos por el chico de cabello café.  
-¿Y tú qué quieres mocoso?- Dijo Rivaille con una voz que hizo que el chico se estremeciera.  
-eeh... Yo... Lo siento solo...-  
-aah! Eren! Pasa, pasa, jajaja, ya he terminado con el pequeño- Interrumpió la mujer de gafas.  
-pfft...- bufó Rivaille.  
-Me largo, y tú, asegúrate de encontrar solución a...-  
-Sí, si ya lo sé, ahora déjame con Erencito!

¡No puedo esperar a Inspeccionarte-  
Eren solo soltó una mirada de incomodidad.  
-ah! Heicho!- soltó el chico al ver que Rivaille estaba por salir. -Gracias por... Lo de anoche, me ha ayudado mucho-  
-eh? De que hablas mocoso? Yo no hice nada-  
Y antes de que alguna interrogante se formulara en la cabeza de Eren Hanji Zoe cerró la puerta de golpe y dijo a Eren: -Bueno, empezamos?-

Eren salió ya tarde del laboratorio, estaba cansado, esa Hanji sí que se pasaba con sus experimentos y cosas, esta vez hasta agujas le había clavado para sacar no se cuanta muestra.  
Al regresar a su "habitación" se topó con...  
Bueno, se imaginan con quien.  
Éste estaba recargado en la pared de la cima de las escaleras que llevaban a la celda de Eren.  
-Y bien? Cómo te fue con esa loca? Sí que es pesada no?-  
-Heicho... Pero que hace...- pausó Eren.  
-Qué? No puedo estar aquí?- le respondió a Eren con. . . ¿Qué era eso? Una mueca que parecía una sonrisa burlona?  
-No! Perdón, es que yo no esperaba encontrarlo por aquí- Eren estaba nervioso, pero ¿Por qué? Porque estaba hablando con su superior o tal vez el hecho de que fuera Rivaille le ponía en ese estado.  
-Oye Yeager, te noto nervioso, qué pasa? Acaso yo...-  
Rivaille comenzó a acercársele a Eren  
-Te gusto?- soltó una pequeña risita.  
- ¿Qué le pasa al Corporal, esta tan... Cerca, puedo verlo tan... Cerca- Se decía así mismo Eren al tiempo que se ponía todo rojo como un tomate.  
-Bien Yaeger, hasta mañana- le dijo Rivaille posando uno de sus dedos en la Nariz de Eren.

Pocas horas para el amanecer y Eren seguía pensando en qué coño había pasado horas antes.  
El corporal había intentado ¿coquetearle? Ja! Ni de coña!  
Pero entonces que había pasado? Eren estaba confundido, primero al agradecerle Rivaille le había negado todo y ahora esto...  
Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que no pudo dejar de ver al sargento en sus pensamientos repitiéndole "¿Te gusto?"  
Vaya... Tenía que admitirlo, sí le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho, siempre había admirado al Corporal pero nunca había notado lo guapo que era... y lo atractivo que últimamente le estaba resultando  
-¡Maldición!- gruño para sí. Mientras se tapaba por completo con la sabana de su cama.

Si tienen alguna crítica, sugerencia, idea. . . o si simplemente no les gusta, me gustaría que me lo dijeran n-n  
dependiendo de las respuestas seguiré por leer.


	3. Juego y Seducción

Hola de nuevo n_n he decidido subir lo que tengo hasta ahora del fic para después ir subiendo los capítulos conforme los vaya escribiendo.

Espero sea de su agrado, a veces puede parecer un poco tediosa la lectura ya que no avanza rápido (a mi parecer) pero prometo que será una historia que puedan disfrutar.

Advertencias: pues sí, habrá un poco de Lemon Xp y he de admitirlo, es la primera vez que lo escribo, así que si no les gusta podría recibir sugerencias :)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son obra de Hajime Isayama

sin más. . .

**Juego y Seducción**

A caso Eren había soñado lo ocurrido anoche? De nuevo se levantó adormilado, esta vez no pudo dormir, no por los pensamientos que noches anteriores le atormentaban. No ese no era el problema, el problema era que había descubierto algunos sentimientos que le guardaba a su superior, Rivaille.

No sabía cómo debería actuar una vez que lo viera, estaba muy nervioso, decidió no pensar mucho en eso, así que simplemente tomó sus cosas y salió de su habitación.

-Oh no- se dijo eren.

Era la persona que menos quería encontrarse en ese momento.

-Rivaille Heicho. . .- saludó Eren un poco sonrojado e incómodo

-Y tú mocoso, que diablos estas esperando? Todos se encuentran haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos, Date prisa!- le regañó Levi con su ya característico tono severo.

-aah! Si, lo siento- Eren se apresuró. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Actuó como de costumbre, pero bueno, tal vez así era mejor, pensó el chico.

Los días pasaban monótonos, ya que no había nuevas misiones que atender y no había nuevas órdenes del sargento Erwin. Y así una vez más llegó el día de la semana menos preferido del chico-titán.

-Eeeeren…!- se oía una voz chillona

Eren se encontraba recogiendo los platos de la cena, no tenía ganas de ver a Hanji (como de costumbre) pero se apresuró a limpiar su lugar y dirigirse hacia la chica de gafas.

-Hola Hanji-san- dijo el muchacho con un tono un poco apagado.

-que pasa Eren? Te noto un poco desganado-

-Hanji-san, en realidad sirven todos esos experimentos que me haces? Yo no estoy notando ningún cambio, he estado entrenando en mi forma humana pero…- pausó eren.

-Oh.! Querido, no te preocupes, justamente hoy traigo buenas noticias, es sobre algunos resultados de muestras anteriores, vamos sígueme y te explicaré-

Eren siguió a la chica, un poco animado ya que si lograba dar un avance en lo que respecta a mantener el control de su forma titán, dejaría de preocuparse por cosas como… las que anteriormente le habían quitado el sueño.

Al Corporal Levi se le notaba cansado, al parecer Hanji hace unas cuantas semanas le había diagnosticado un tipo de trastorno del sueño, -Esa estúpida de Hanji – gruñía para sí Levi.

No le había dado ningún medicamento a pesar de que le había explicado que estos trastornos son un amplio grupo de padecimientos que afectan el desarrollo habitual del ciclo sueño-vigilia. Según la chica loca obsesionada por titanes, algunos trastornos del sueño pueden ser muy graves e interferir con el funcionamiento físico, mental y emocional del individuo. Y aun así le dijo que se relajara!? De qué diablos se trataba? Qué pensaba esa loca?, se preguntaba constantemente Rivaille.

Eren regresaba a su habitación/celda con una cara un tanto… perdida al parecer la "buena noticia "de Hanji no le había complacido para nada. Sin perderse más en sus pensamientos el chico bajó las escaleras dispuesto a encontrarse con sus tres únicas pertenencias que estaban en la habitación, pero… espera, algo no cuadraba, repasó Eren una vez más su habitación por si había visto mal. Bien, veamos. . . una pequeña cómoda apenas de pie a un lado de su cama, que contenía su escasa ropa, una linterna sobre ésta, y… su cama, espera! - Rivaille Heicho!?- al parecer recostado en ella.

Rivaille se despertó al escuchar la voz sorprendida de Eren. Se tallaba los ojos con una mano como para aclarar su vista.

-Oh.! Al fin llegas, estuve esperándote por mucho tiempo sabes?-

-He.. Heicho, qué es lo que está haciendo aquí?- Eren no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella escena, Rivaille en su cama, recién levantado, aunque afuera estuviera aun oscuro, la luna que atravesaba la pequeña y única ventana de ventilación, iluminaba a Rivaille de una forma. . . -¿Seductora?- pensó Eren.

Sin más, Rivaille comenzó a acercársele al chico de cabello café, a pensar de que el Corporal era más bajo podía alcanzar a acariciar los cabellos del más alto, eren no podía creerlo, estaba ocurriendo de nuevo? Su superior le estaba seduciendo.

-Tú qué crees que estoy haciendo? Chico?-

-Vamos Eren, acércate- Rivaille susurró a Eren al tiempo en que le pasaba su lengua por una de sus mejillas.

El muchacho de ojos verde-azulado empezaba a sentir que su respiración se volvía pesada, se estremeció al sentir la lengua del superior en una de sus mejillas.

-Heicho… esto no es… correcto-

-Oh.. Vamos Eren-

Eren!? El chico escuchaba por primera vez su nombre salir de la boca del Corporal.

Pocos segundos después Eren, quien sabe cómo, termino en la cama, el corporal se encontraba sobre de él, al parecer empezaba a despojarse de su ropa, primero su chaqueta, después su característico pañuelo y… su camisa?  
-Rivaille Heicho…- Eren trato, en serio que trato de contenerse, pero ante aquella vista, no pudo más, tomó al corporal por las manos, haciéndolo rodar, quedando ahora éste por debajo del menor.

-vaya. . . eres un chico con iniciativa- Rivaille le quitó la camisa al muchacho, al parecer su chaqueta había quedado en el suelo momentos atrás, colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a besarle el pecho.

Eren dejaba que su superior continuara con su "trabajo" pero algo le empezaba a molestar, oh sí. . . se empezaba a notar el bulto que sobresalía de su pantalón, incómodo intentó quitárselo, pero no contaba con que Rivaille ya estaba en ello.

Empezó bajándole en pantalón hasta que por fin pudo quitárselo, después siguió el mayor.

Eren no tenía ninguna experiencia con chicos y bueno, tampoco es que la tuviera con alguna chica, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para estar con Rivaille. Empezaba por besarle, al parecer el mayor ayudaba mucho, ya que parecía un experto en besos "franceses" sus bocas estaban ya muy húmedas con la saliva del otro. –Vamos Eren. . . más- decía Levi cada vez que separaban, por mínimos segundos sus bocas-

Eren obedeció. Empezó a bajar y a explorar el cuerpo del mayor, primero su cuello, después su pecho, lamió un pezón, haciendo que el mayor soltara un pequeño gemido, al parecer el primero de la noche pero no el último, después el otro pezón, su lengua hacia círculos alrededor de éste provocando más placer a su compañero, ¿cómo carajos estaba haciendo eso? ¿Cómo sabía dónde tocar y qué hacer? Se preguntaba eren. Al parecer todo eso ya venía incluido con el instinto humano.

-Rivaille Heicho. . . – susurraba Eren mientras bajaba aún más, ya había pasado por su ombligo, dirigiéndose ya a su parte baja. Levi tenía los brazos extendidos hacia arriba dejándose llevar por el placer que su subordinado le estaba dando, pero al parecer eso no le bastaba. –Eren. . . es suficiente- el chico pensó que el corporal se había arrepentido de hacer lo que estaban haciendo sin embargo sintió como de repente éste se levantó, besó a Eren y llevó su boca hacia la parte baja del menor.

Rivaille se metió en la boca el pene de Eren, al parecer era todo un experto en ese tipo de acto, o es que era la primera vez que Eren experimentaba tal cosa. –ahh.. Heicho…- Gemía Eren.

Rivaille al tiempo de continuar con el sexo oral, jugueteaba con su agujero, ya tenía dos de sus dedos dentro y antes de que Eren se viniera en su boca, prefirió dejar así al chico.

Ambos hombres estaba ya muy calientes, se notaba en su respiración, en sus movimientos, ambos querían seguir con aquel jugueteo, pero también querían terminar.

Levi volvió a colocarse encima del chico que ahora veía los movimientos de su superior mientras éste le tocaba el pene a manera de acomodarlo y que encajara en.. .

-Eren. . Ahí.. uuh… Diablos, sí que esta grande-

Eren disfrutaba el estar dentro del Heicho, pero. . . cómo había llegado a esa situación? Cómo es que ahora se encontraba teniendo sexo con el Corporal?

Salió de sus pensamientos tan pronto como Levi comenzó a mover sus caderas, el chico sentía el interior de su compañero, pero quería más, lo quería todo, así que giró para quedar sobre Rivaille, subió ambas piernas de éste a sus hombros y sin más comenzó a embestirlo de una manera desesperada, con placer y deseo, Rivaille sólo soltaba unos cuantos gemidos –aah. . sí.. así, más, buen chico Ere…- antes de que pudiera concluir el nombre del chicho, éste comenzó a acelerar sus embestidas – Heich.. me veng..-

-Eren.. , Eren… Hazlo dentro, córrete dentro- y así fue como lo hizo, segundos después el corporal también terminó.

-Oye Eren. . . eres muy bueno- le dijo el mayor al chico. Eren solo se tumbó al lado de su superior, sintió cómo éste le rodeaba con sus brazos y sin más se quedaron dormidos.

tal vez es muy pronto el Lemon pero vamos, es su primer encuentro y no es muy romántico que digamos, trato de hacerlo un poco más digerible Xp y que lo disfruten más antes de aburrirlos. de ahora en adelante los capítulos serán más largos.

Espero sus Reviews ;)


	4. Miradas que enamoran

**Hola.! aquí les traigo la cuarta parte de lo que sería mi historia XD es un tanto loca, lo sé XD al parecer las actualizaciones serán cada vez que termine un capítulo XD es más cómodo para mí, así pues, puedo terminar el capítulo en un día, dos o... una semana, jaja no lo sé, pero seguro no tardare xp espero. Sin más. . .**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son obra de Hajime Isayama.**

**Miradas que enamoran**

Qué había pasado? Veía al corporal haciéndole sexo oral, a él mismo corriéndose. . . ambos llenos de placer cuando, a Levi repitiendo su nombre cuando. . .

Eren abrió los ojos, sintió una mirada llena de furia, era el Corporal.

-ah. . oh.. buenos di…-

No pudo terminar la frase pues una fuerte patada en la cara fue lo que recibió, haciéndole caer de la cama.

-Qué es lo que has hecho! Maldito hijo de puta!, no puede ser que yo. . . que tú y yo. . .

esto tiene que ser tu culpa!- Era Rivaille, al parecer unos minutos antes había despertado, descubriéndose en una extraña habitación con un dolor que conocía ya pero… no recordaba haberlo hecho con…

Al darse vuelta descubrió al chico titán profundamente dormido, se levantó deprisa, se dispuso a ponerse los pantalones pero. . . qué era eso que empezaba a escurrir por sus entrepierna -¡que puto asco!- Se dijo para sí, nunca había experimentado una repulsión tan grande, como pudo termino de cambiarse, al parecer el muchacho había despertado.

Eren intentó recuperarse de aquella patada, sin embargo Levi le soltó otra, esta vez Eren se atrevió a detenerle el ataque.

-pero.. de qué habla, fue usted quien. . .- grave error, Rivaille estaba 200% más enojado.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Yeager, maldito hijo de puta, sabrás quien soy yo! Y más te vale que no comentes esto con nadie, maldita escoria- le dijo antes de que le sacara dos dientes de los golpes que le propició antes de salir de la habitación.

Ya en la ducha Eren sentía con más dolor los golpes que le había dejado su superior, aunque ya no sangraba le llevaba un poco de tiempo sanar, aun con sus habilidades de regeneración de titán.

Estaba aún más confundido ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Primero lo seduce, después tienen sexo y ahora le golpea?

Ok. Admitía que le había gustado, le gustó mucho, pero era para tanto? Si ambos habían estado de acuerdo no? Aunque… una cosa era diferente. . . la mirada de Rivaille era diferente de la de anoche, la mirada de la que… bueno, ya, lo iba a admitir, la mirada de la que se había enamorado, la que lo cautivó y la que lo indujo a hacer tal cosa.

Ya no quería pensar más en eso. Ya que le aguardaban varias tareas que tenía que realizar.

Al parecer Hanji le había pedido que la acompañara al pueblo ¿para qué? Ni se molestó en preguntar, pero bueno, ya había aceptado así que debía darse prisa.

-¡pero que putas había hecho!?- OK. Rivaille no era un niñito como para no saber qué era el sexo o cómo hacerlo pero. . . ¿por qué con el mocoso ese?

Tenía que apresurarse, terminar sus tareas e ir a hablar con Hanji, ya lo escucharía esa hija de. . . esto también tenía que ver con ella.

Era pasado del medio día, Hanji iba de aquí para allá comprando quien sabe que cosas, ella solo se reía y brincoteaba de tienda en tienda. Eren se limitó a esperarla fuera de la última tienda que visitarían (al parecer una hierbería) al lado de ésta había una gran florería, y dentro de ella. . .  
¿el sargento Erwin? Pareciera como si quisiera comprar algún tipo de flor, y sí lo hizo, ésta estaba en una maceta de color morado con piedras blancas muy pequeñas, era un bonito adorno. Qué era? Una orquídea? Eren no sabía de flores o… plantas, lo que sea. Pensaba regalarla a alguien? No sabía que el Sargento estuviera casado o tuviera una novia. –Bueno, ese no es mi asunto- pensó Eren, al tiempo que salía Hanji de la tienda.

-Hanji-san has terminado?- dijo Eren en un tono cansado. Mirando la gran cantidad de bolsas que llevaba.

-Así es, ahora volvamos y… una vez más gracias por acompañarme Eren- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-y a todo esto, para que son todas esas cosas?- preguntó Eren sin algún interés en particular.

_ah? Esto? Bueno verás. . . el pequeño capitán tiene un problemita, y… necesitare esto para arreglarlo, no vayas a decir nada de esto ok. Eren?

Eren no tenía gran interés al preguntar, pero ya que había mencionado a Rivaille quería saber más.

-eeh.. disculpe Hanji-san, pero no ha notado al Capitán algo… Raro?-

Hanji no sabía a qué se refería Eren o porque lo había mencionado pero… a decir verdad, sí que lo había notado, era por obvias razones que ella sabía el motivo pero ¿por qué eren lo había mencionado?

-Te ha hecho algo?-

Eren se sonrojo muchísimo y empezó a hablar de manera extraña

-eeh… este.. yo em.. no es que.. nada más era curiosidad, ya sabe el capitán es.. un poco estricto-

Hanji no era tonta, pudo notar como se Eren se ponía nervioso y, al parecer sí tenía algo que ver con Rivaille, también conocía a su amigo de toda la vida, sabía cómo era y las "mañas" que tenía pero… un adolescente? Bueno de todos modos ya lo sabría, ya que Levi le había dicho que la visitaría en su laboratorio tan pronto terminara de hacer sus labores.

-Bien, entonces volvamos- Respondió la chica de las gafas y cola de caballo, ya no interrogaría más al chico.

-Eres Idiota!? Qué es lo que te dije?!- se oía a lo lejos unos gritos que dejarían muerto de miedo a quien los estuviere recibiendo.

-bueno Levi yo te advertí que cerraras muy bien tu puerta no?-

-Ese no es el punto maldita sea! ¿Sabes que fue lo que hice!?, no tienes ni puta idea!- Gritaba Rivaille a Hanji.

-Oye, qué pudiste haber hecho eeh? Pequeño? Jajajaja! Acaso pusiste tus manitas sobre alguien? O peor aún le sedujiste y dejaste que te la. . .-

Hanji no terminó de decir su oración sarcástica y burlona, de ante manos sabían ambos que ese "alguien" del que hablaba Hanji era Eren Yeager ¿Quién más si no? Rivaille solo le dedicaba una mirada de furia asesina, lo que le indicaba que lo que ella le dijo no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

-Queeeeee.! Entonces es verdad!? Pobre Eren. . . -

-Cállate..! debes de solucionar este maldito problema ahora mismo! Además! nunca dije nada acerca del mocoso ese, como sea, sabes que mañana nos visitará Erwin para inspeccionar cómo va todo y esto no debe de volver a ocurrir-

-ooh~ ya veo.. así que te preocupa más el qué dirá Erwin, jaja y con eso de "vendrá a inspeccionar" te refieres a que vendrá a ver a su pequeña florecilla, no es así?-

Levi se limitó a darle una fuerte patada en la boca del estómago a la chica, haciendo que ésta se tirará al piso a retorcerse de dolor. Así Levi salió de la habitación no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de total repulsión y decirle:

–Ya te lo dije, quiero esto solucionado antes del mediodía de mañana o serás alimento de titanes-

Bueno, Hanji sabía de ante mano que sus dos amigos mantenían una… cómo decirlo? Relación?

Erwin quería a Levi, de cierta manera ya que… bueno, si bien no se atrevía a decirle a alguien más sobre su "relación" si así podía llamársele, tampoco negaba el cariño que le tenía a Levi y éste bueno él era otra historia, no sabía si de verdad amaba a Erwin o sólo le estaba infinitamente agradecido por haberlo salvado de tan deplorable estado en el que antes se encontraba.

En fin, no iba a cuestionar nada de lo que sus amigos hicieran o cómo manejaran su vida privada, por ahora tenía que ponerse a trabajar para solucionar el "problemita" de Levi, si no quería terminar como alimento de titán, aunque la idea no le pareció tan mala después de pensarlo un poco.

Cada vez que Eren veía a Rivaille aproximarse, éste le evitaba, lo admitía le era difícil ya que era el Capitán después de todo.

-y ahora tú? No que muy enamorado primero y ahora no quieres ni verlo- musitó su amigo rubio sentado a un lado en la mesa del comedor.

-Eh? De qué hablas? Y a qué te refieres con "muy enamorado"-

-Quién está muy enamorado?- se escuchó una voz que provenía de detrás de los chicos

-ah.! Mikasa, siéntate hablábamos sobre Eren y su desenamoramiento del Capitán, ahora ya ni quiere verlo-

Mikasa no podía evitar ponerse celosa pero… bueno ya no lo demostraría tan abiertamente, sabía que molesta a Eren cuando se ponía así y no quería hacerlo enfadar, esta vez se mantuvo calmada.

-pasó algo Eren?- cuestionó Mikasa.

-Eh? No, claro que no- se limitó a contestar Eren.

Éstos no estaban solos en el comedor, sus demás compañeros Ymir, Christa, Jean, Connie, a excepción de unos cuantos, se encontraban ahí.

-Oigan..! ustedes holgazanes! Apresúrense en terminar y recoger todo! Y procuren dejar más que limpio! El Sargento Erwin estará aquí en unas horas! Gritó Levi al momento que entraba y en ese mismo instante volvía a salir del comedor.

Ya se había hecho tarde, Erwin llegaría en menos de una hora y aún no había ido a ver a Hanji. –Espero que esa estúpida obsesionada con los titanes haya resuelto todo-

Levi llegó al laboratorio de Hanji, abrió la puerta y todo estaba totalmente sombrío, húmedo y hasta parecía que había rastros de humo ahí adentro.

-pero que demon…- Levi se cubrió la nariz.

-Levi~ ~ ~- se escuchó un sonido desde el suelo algo parecido a… voz?

-Qué haces ahí abajo Estúpida? Mira como tienes este lugar? Y más importante has terminado ya lo que te encargué?-

Hanji sólo estiró la mano con un frasco. –Toma, debes beberlo todo antes de ir a dorm…- la mujer no terminó la frase, al parecer ésta había pasado la noche en vela para darle aquel pequeño frasco a Levi.

-Espero que funcione, por tu bien- gruñó el Capitán y salió de aquella habitación que le estaba provocando nauseas. Total, no sería muy necesaria su presencia para cuando Erwin llegara.

Vaya que había provocado conmoción la llegada del Sargento, todos estaban debidamente uniformados, hacían sus quehaceres, se comportaban muy bien, es más ni Jean ni Eren se habían peleado como lo hacían casi siempre.

-vaya… qué cansado- Musitó eren.

Se encontraba terminando de limpiar las caballerizas, al parecer sería su último trabajo.

Aún seguía pensando en lo ocurrido con Rivaille y sobre todo en la mirada que aquel le brindaba en cada uno de sus anteriores encuentros - sus ojos, esos ojos…- repasaba Eren

De pronto volvió la vista, hacia la oficina de Rivaille que podía verse desde ahí al parecer no había nadie, se notaba desde la pequeña ventana que estaba abierta, Eren quería hablar con el Capitán eso haría! Esperaría a que el sargento se fuera e iría a hablar con él, tenía que saber qué era lo que había sucedido.

Era pasada la media noche, Levi despedía a Erwin y a su séquito de soldados que iba acompañándolo. Al parecer, se quedó más tiempo del necesario.

Levi se dirigió a su oficina, recordó que ahí era donde había dejado el frasco aquel que le dio Hanji.

Espero unos cuantos minutos después de tomarlo, aun no le daba sueño y tenía más ansiedad que antes. Quería regresar a su habitación, pero antes de poder hacerlo, notó como una silueta de un hombre de más o menos unos 1.70 se acercaba.

-Rivaille Heicho…-

Al escuchar la voz, Levi sintió una gran pesadez, como si no fuera el en su cuerpo, como si estuviera a punto de, desmayarse.

-Pasa Yeager-

El chico entró un poco nervioso, pocas veces había estado en ese sitio, tan pulcro, tan ordenado, con ese olor característico de Levi y con. . . ¿Qué era eso? Eren fijo la mirada en el escritorio de Levi en una esquina se encontraba una bella planta iluminada por la luna, al parecer una Orquídea blanca en una maceta de color morado, espera… podría ser aquella que…

Ah.. Eren? ¿qué necesitas?- le decía Levi con una voz un tanto… suave?

-Ah.! Yo.. lo siento, Heicho… quisiera saber porque usted…-

Pero fue interrumpido, los labios de Levi se posaron en los de Eren provocando un beso un tanto… lindo… cálido? al parecer Levi se acercó sin que el castaño lo notara.

-lo siento, hoy estoy un poco cansado, debo ir a mi habitación-

Eren en ese instante notó aquellos ojos que cada noche le robaban el sueño. –Rivaille heicho..-

El muchacho tomo al capitán por la manga de su camisa –Espere, necesito saber…- la voz del castaño era pausada, agradable, se sentían cálidas su palabras. –necesito que me diga qué fue lo que pasó? Que está pasando ahora? Porque usted hace todas esas cosas y… me después me ignora como si nada hubiese ocurrido-

Levi sintió un pequeño dolor en la cabeza, lo que provocó que llevara las yemas de sus manos a sus sienes. –Eren yo…- se le veía confundido, cansado.

-yo.. en serio necesito ir a dormir, de verdad lo siento, quisiera quedarme a platicar contigo pero…- El dolor se intensificaba. –Heicho.. esta bien?- cuestionó Eren.

Levi se sentía pesado, de nuevo ese sentimiento pero ahora… no estaba cayendo en sueño, si no despertando. Ahora se había doblado un poco como si fuera a caerse y quisiera sostenerse de algo. Eren le extendió el brazo.

-Yeager? Qué haces en mi oficina!?- ah.! De nuevo aquel tono frio y severo, de repente las palabras cálidas se esfumaron.

-Heicho? vine a hablar con usted y justo ahora empezó a actuar extraño-

-bueno, pues no necesito que estés aquí- le aparto el brazo a Eren

-así que ahora sal de mi vista..!-

Qué había sido todo aquello? Eren estaba ahora si 200% confundido. No pudo preguntarle nada al Capitán, ahora quedaba ir a preguntarle a la única persona que conocía y que seguramente sabía que es lo que le estaba pasando a Rivaille. Dado que eran ya las 2 de la mañana no podía ir a preguntar de inmediato, tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente si quería obtener algunas respuestas.

**y hasta aquí el capítulo xp**

**espero que el fic les vaya gustando. No soy buena escribiendo ya que hace muchísimo tiempo no lo hago.**

**si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda o idea no duden en dejar un Review ;)**


	5. Trastorno del Qué?

**Listo! despues de tanto pensar... va quedando am... más o menos xp**

* * *

**Trastorno del ¿qué?**

Tan pronto despertó el joven, se bañó, se cambió y salió de inmediato hacia el laboratorio de Hanji, más tarde haría sus deberes y con respecto al desayuno, bueno. . . ni siquiera se le antojaba desayunar.

-Hanji-san..!- llamó frente a la puerta justo antes de entrar. La mujer de gafas estaba sentada frente a su escritorio anotando como loca y repitiendo varias palabras que no entendía. –Hanji-san- Eren le tocó el hombro

-Ahhh..!- gritó al tiempo que aventaba las cosas que tenía en las manos. –Eren, me asustaste-

-perdón, no era mi intención, pero es urgente, tengo algo que preguntarte-

-am… adelante Eren que sucede- decía Hanji mientras se acomodaba el cabello desordenado que tenía y las gafas que estaban chuecas.

¿Qué pasa Eren?  
-eeeh... Yo... Es sobre...  
Eren no pudo terminar la oración ya que un Rivaille muy enojado entraba de manera violenta, azotando la puerta, se le notaba más cansado de lo común.

Antes de que otra cosa pasara Levi sacó a Eren casi a patadas y digo casi, porque solo basto con una mirada intimidadora para que el menor entendiera que debía salir, y así lo hizo.

Otra vez Eren se quedaba con la duda.  
-Maldita sea Hanji!- gritó Levi -no sirves para nada! Ahora estoy peor, que cojones fue lo que me diste!?-  
- jaja que pasa? El pequeñín despertó con el pie izquierdo? O Erwin no pudo satisfacerte lo suficiente, pensé que con la visita de ayer...-  
Hanji notaba que Levi si estaba mal, dejo de mofarse de él y le dirigió una mirada seria -Qué fue lo que paso?-  
-tzk.. Tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza, siento que puedo desmayarme en cualquier momento, no puedo dormir y tengo una maldita necesidad de...- pausó Rivaille.  
- de qué?- cuestionó Zoe.  
-De nada, solo quiero que resuelvas esto maldición! Estoy cansado, así que iré a tratar de dormir, Hanji...-  
Se notaba un tono serio en la voz del capitán -te lo encargo- y sin más dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y tomo el camino en dirección a su habitación.  
-Vaya, sí que ha de estar muy mal, o muy desesperado para habérmelo pedido de esa forma- se decía para sí Zoe.  
-pues bien... Empecemos de nuevo-

Era el atardecer, al parecer el capitán se sentía mal, es por eso que no apareció en todo el día, Eren seguía preguntándose varias cosas, mientras formulaba algunas hipótesis en su cabeza...  
Primero- qué con el comportamiento del capitán? Estará relacionado con el "problema" del que habló Hanji la vez que la acompaño De compras? Y ese flor. . .

Empezó a divagar cuando se topó con su amigo Armin. -Hey! Eren! Te diriges a tu habitación? Si es así Puedo acompañarte?-  
-Claro, aunque... Es extraño, nunca lo haces-  
-bueno Eren...- comenzó Armin mientras caminaban -veras... Te noto un tanto distraído, cansado, sabes? Si hay algo que te moleste puedes decirm...- -Que? Que pasa Armin-  
Justo acababan de llegar al fondo de las escaleras que daban a la habitación de Eren cuando Armin noto que alguien estaba ahí. (Se imaginarán quien)

-Arlett verdad?- le dijo la voz de aquella persona que se encontraba ahí. -Sabe soldado, Yeager tiene a alguien en quien apoyarse y he de decírselo, no es usted-  
-Rivaille Heicho- Ambos chicos saludaron. -Arlett, retírese, necesito hablar con Er... Yeager-  
Armin volvió a subir las escaleras, no sin antes poner una mano en el hombro de Eren y dedicarle una mirada de "suerte"  
-vaya, sí que tiene sus confiancitas ese amigo tuyo-  
- lo conozco desde que era un niño- Dijo el castaño.  
- Bueno eso no importa ahora- Rivaille se empezó a acercar, nuevamente invadiendo el espacio personal de Eren.  
-Heicho yo...- Levi se detuvo, -tienes preguntas no es así?-  
Eren se limitó a asentir  
-bien, pero antes...- Levi besó a Eren de manera un tanto Lujuriosa… un tanto tierna. Y ahí estaba otra vez, un destello de luz en aquellos ojos Grises, maldición, sí que le gustaban.  
-Heicho..-  
-Eren... Deja las formalidades, puedes llamarme Rivaille- -pero yo..- -vamos, hazlo- le pedía el más bajo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Ri...Rivaille- El color rojo en las mejillas del chico se hizo notar, pero antes de que Levi le diera otro beso Eren lo detuvo. -Espera Hei... Rivaille, por qué lo haces? Qué es lo que quieres?-  
Levi mostro una pequeña sonrisa, apenas percibida, pues estaban justo frente a la habitación/celda y lo único que iluminaba el estrecho pasillo era una antorcha con una tenue luz naranja. -no es obvio? Me gustas Eren, Te quiero...- Acto seguido paso sus brazos al rededor del cuello del más alto y le besó.  
El muchacho abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, no podía creerlo, el hombre que amaba, el dueño de aquellos hermosos ojos Seductores que denotaban tanta… vida, que tanto le gustaban le estaba diciendo que le quería? Imposible.  
-Eren escucha yo... No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo contigo, algo esta pasándome y...- no terminó la oración. Eren no prestaba atención a lo que el mayor le decía, lo abrazaba tan fuerte y tan apasionadamente, no quería dejarle ir, lo amaba, en realidad lo amaba.  
-Rivaille... Te amo-  
Levi sonrió para sus adentros mientras correspondía todos los abrazos que el muchacho le daba -Eres tan cálido Eren...- de repente empezó a nublarse la vista para Rivaille, estaba sumergiéndose en una nube oscura. . .

A la mañana siguiente Levi se despertaba y... No! Maldita sea no de nuevo! Se encontraba en la cama de Eren, sin embargo esta vez el muchacho no estaba y el capitán se encontraba totalmente vestido, a excepción de sus botas, ya que cuando Eren lo encontró no llevaba ni la chaqueta ni los arneses característicos que usaban los soldados para realizar su trabajo.  
Al no encontrar al "mocoso" como él lo llamaba, salió De la celda y se dirigió a su cuarto, afortunadamente era demasiado temprano y los demas soldados seguramente seguirían durmiendo.  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

El chico castaño se despertó muy de madrugada, ja! Ahora sí que estaba loco, todas esas cosas no pudieron haber ocurrido, se decía para sí mismo, si no fuera porque el mismísimo Levi Rivaille se encontraba durmiendo aun lado de él no se la hubiera creído. Esta vez Eren fue más prudente, sabía que por alguna extraña razón debía salir de su habitación antes de que el mayor despertara, y así lo hizo, tomo sus cosas, se duchó lo más rápido que pudo y salió de ahí.  
Se dirigía a realizar sus labores diarias, pero notó que era un poco demasiado temprano, así que solo vago un rato al rededor del castillo que ahora era su refugio.

-oh! Eren, que haces tan temprano por aquí?- preguntaba una mujer que conocía de sobra.  
-Hanji-san! Buen día, eeh... Yo solo salí a tomar un poco de aire mañanero...- Mentía el chico, ya que solo quería salir de su habitación para no estar cuando el Capitán despertara.  
- ah! Hanji-san, aprovechando que estas aquí, quería preguntarte algo- de nuevo el chico aprovechaba la oportunidad.  
- Que pasa Eren?- notaba en el chico un aire un poco... Pesado.  
-Qué es lo que le pasa a Riv... Am.. Al Heicho? Ha estado raro últimamente y... No le entiendo para nada-  
Hanji Zoe se le acercó a Eren un tanto sorprendida -Santo dios! Entonces sí te hizo algo!- antes de que el chico hiciera cualquier gesto que lo confirmara dijo de inmediato:  
-eso quiere decir que sí le pasa algo Hanji-san?-  
Zoe solo observaba a Eren, ven, vamos a mi laboratorio ahí me contaras todo.  
Ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio de la chica castaña.

Al llegar ahí la conversación se reanudo.  
-Y bien? Qué ha pasado entonces?-  
Y sin dar detalles Eren le contestó: -Bueno él... Se comporta raro, primero me habla bien y después me grita, dice cosas amables y después se comporta como siempre, actúa de forma agradable y después actúa como si nada hubiese ocurrido- comentaba el chico de forma un tanto.. Como si sus palabras derrocharan miel al hablar de su superior, o al menos eso notaba Hanji.  
-Vaya...- pensaba y repasaba la mujer.  
- y dime, regularmente cada cuanto tiene esos cambios?  
-Pues... Él se comporta muy amable y accesible cuando… - intentaba dar una respuesta precisa. –cuando cae el amanecer y normalmente yo me dispongo a dormir, y al otro día es el normal Rivaille-  
-oh!- Hanji se quedó pensativa, al parecer había hecho algún descubrimiento.  
- sé que algo le pasa pues usted dijo que tenía un "problemita" pero... Estoy preocupado-  
-Eren- dijo la castaña con un tono serio, yo comentare esto con Levi, por lo pronto tú no debes Acercártele por ningún motivo, me entendiste?-  
-pero... Hanji-san-  
-Eren! Esto es delicado, más tarde te daré una explicación o haré que Levi te la de, por lo pronto déjalo así y has lo que te dije-  
Eren salió de la habitación más confundido de lo que había estado.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Qué le estaba pasando? Levi se preguntaba mientras tomaba un baño en su habitación, mientras el agua caía por su espalda (la cual le dolía y sabía perfectamente porque) pensaba para sí y se preguntaba varias cosas, no estaba seguro de que había sucedido, solo recordaba estar muy cansado, recordaba vagamente estar en su oficina y charlando con... Alguien? Después había ido a su habitación dispuesto a dormir y... Había despertado en la cama de Eren? Por suerte no vio al Mocoso o le hubiera hecho algo peor que la vez anterior. ¿Pero en realidad era culpa de Eren? Todo aquello le resultaba. . .

Ya no sabía que pensar, termino de bañarse, muy meticulosamente seco su cabello, su cuerpo, se dispuso a cambiarse y antes de que pudiera terminar de ponerse su camisa y estar listo, entró Hanji hecha un asco (desde la perspectiva de Levi) estaba muy desordenada, su cabello enredado, sus lentes mal acomodados y estaba muy agitada.  
-Enano! Sé qué es lo que te está pasando- al tiempo que alzó el brazo mostrando unos papeles que traía en la mano. -Y tengo la solución!- mencionó antes de que el Capitán empezara a reclamar por haber entrado a su habitación sin tocar.

-Explícame- replicó Rivaille.

Mientras tanto, en el patio del castillo un muy pensativo Eren se encontraba ya realizando, junto con sus demás compañeros, sus actividades matutinas, al parecer después de la "charla" con Zoe se había dirigido al comedor donde ya algunos de sus amigos se encontraban desayunando. No hubo ninguna charla relevante, pero Armin y Mikasa habían Notado que Eren no se notaba como "él mismo". Todos salieron a realizar sus ejercicios de calentamiento antes de empezar con su verdadera práctica.

Finalmente después de un largo silencio entre los tres chicos . . .

-Hey Eren, sé que no debo inmiscuirme, pero... Últimamente no te hemos visto bien, Y sé que tiene que ver con el "Enano" ese- Le decía Mikasa sin dejar de realizar sus ejercicios.  
-es verdad Eren, desde hace semanas que lo notamos y como te dije anoche… sabes que cuentas con nosotros y puedes decirnos cualquier cosa, no queríamos decir nada, pero... bueno, hablé de lo que pasó anoche al llegar a tu habitación con Mikasa y sabemos que algo paso con el Capitán- Mencionó Armin justo después de la chica del cabello negro.

Eren no sabía si contarles todo lo que había pasado... Cómo reaccionarían sus amigos al saber que se había "relacionado" demás con su Capitán.  
-Está bien chicos, no es nada grave solo que... No he podido dormir bien debido a algunas preocupaciones un tanto ... Tontas- Mentía el castaño, aunque no era del todo falso, si había estado despierta alguna noche atrás debido a ciertos pensamientos que le rondaban la cabeza, justo antes del encuentro con Rivaille.

Más tarde, en su oficina, Rivaille se encontraba revisando algunos documentos, cartas y libros, que tenía por pendientes, sin embargo se le notaba algo frustrado, distraído...  
-Maldita sea... No puede ser que yo.. Tzk- Maldecía, gruñía y tronaba la lengua. Al parecer Zoe había encontrado la causa de sus problemas.  
Atardecía ya, se le notaba cansado y se le empezaban a notar las ojeras, y como no, si las últimas noches se la había pasando haciendo quien sabe cuánta cosa, primero lo del "mocoso", después Erwin… en fin, ese era otro asunto.

Decidió dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, no se concentraba y se empezaba a sentir mal. Prefirió retirarse a su habitación para recostarse, más tarde reanudaría lo que estaba haciendo.  
Ya dentro de su habitación y acostado en su cama, Levi comenzó a repasar lo que la mujer loca por los titanes le había dicho.

_La mujer castaña se acomodaba las gafas mientras que le explicaba a Rivaille lo que había sucedido.  
-Veras Levi, al parecer yo te había diagnosticado el trastorno del sueño, pues bien, no estaba del todo mal, y.. Sí, lo siento, el remedio que te di no sirvió de nada.- empezaba a hablar -sin embargo los hechos que me contó Eren acerca de su... Reciente relación...- Mentira, Eren no había dicho algo así, pero lo intuía y... Tal vez solo quería fastidiar un poco al peli-negro. – _

_-Qué!? De que estas hablando maldita loca?- Rivaille perdía la paciencia.  
-Vamos Levi, se nota que el chico te ama en serio- decía mientras soltaba una risita burlona.  
-Déjate de estupideces y dime de una maldita vez qué es lo que tengo- Hanji sr puso un poco seria y continuo.  
-Bien, pues como te decía este trastorno del sueño trae consigo varios síntomas y rara vez se acompaña de más trastornos, en tu caso sería… elSonambulismo- _

_Levi la miraba atento a lo que decía. -Y?-_

_-bueno ya sabes esto es de que las personas caminan o realizan otra actividad estando aún dormidas, además de que al ser privadas del sueño se vuelven agresivas, jajaja! Cosa que no es rara en ti- reía Hanji al momento que continuaba – y bueno…- se formaba una pausa un tanto incómoda._

_.-Que..! Maldita sea, dime!- gritaba Rivaille –_

_- pues… sufren episodios de alucinaciones, olvidos y delirios-_

_-si bueno, y cuál es la maldita razón de que cada noche busque, seduzca y me acueste con el idiota ese!_

_Zoe no esperaba escuchar tal comentario,- en serio haces eso!?- contestaba sin agregar más. Rivaille esperaba que Hanji continuara._

_-Bueno… generalmente se puede decir que el sonambulismo suele ser síntoma de otro problema habitualmente generado por… numerosos factores, y… pueden incluirse los psicológicos, el estilo de vida…- seguía explicando con gran concentración en lo que decía la loca de las gafas._

_- ya sabes Enano, el trabajo a turnos, el sedentarismo, cosa que no es tu problema, la cafeína y bueno… algo que ya te había dicho, algunas frustraciones que tengas.., no sé, piensa Levi tal vez tengas problemillas.. "ahí abajo". . . _

_Antes de que Levi se le fuera encima a la chica que le había explicado lo de su problema pregunto inmediatamente._

_-Y? cómo se cura?_

_-Hmm…- Hanji se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia el piso muy pensativa_

_-pues… el tratamiento… se debe de actuar sobre la causa que lo produce…- así que tienes que pensar en qué fue lo que te detonó tal trastorno- volteaba a ver al Capitán ya muy cansado de tanta información._

_-sin embargo, asumiendo que no podamos tratar esa causa de manera adecuada por desconocerla o por cualquier otro motivo. . . tendremos entonces la posibilidad de utilizar… sedantes-hipnóticos-_

Levi empezaba a quedarse dormido. –maldita sea!- había olvidado lo que Hanji le dijo antes de que se retirara a su oficina.

_-Recuerda que debes de hacerle saber todo esto a Eren, el está involucrado ya demasiado, y si guarda sentimientos hacia ti, es tu responsabilidad hacerle saber que…-_

Que carajos! Porqué tenía que decírselo, vaya problema en el trasero.

Bien… ya se tomaría el tiempo de contárselo más tarde, además ya no quería regresar a su oficina, así que se quitó su chamarra y sus botas, se tomó sin agua los medicamentos que Zoe le dijo, tenía que tomar por algún tiempo y se dispuso a recostarse, por ahora solo quería dormir.

* * *

Sin más por el momento... espero que les haya gustado... esto se vuelve un poco tedioso, pero vendrán cosas mejores ;)

espero actualizar pronto n.n


	6. Despidiéndonos

Habían pasado dos noches desde todo aquello y al parecer (para Rivaille) había ido todo bien. No se había topado con el mocoso aquel, pero para no tener que lidiar con las reclamaciones de Hanji esa mañana se dirigió a la "habitación" del chico-titán.

En la celda del muchacho se escucho un gran estruendo.

-Hey..! Tú! Mocoso..!-

Eren escuchaba una voz que provenía de fuera, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Ah! Capit..- Al parecer estaba despertando, no termino su frase ya que lo interrumpieron.

-Escucha esto Yeager, antes de que te hagas mas ilusiones te voy a aclarar unas cuantas cosas

Primero.- no soy un maldito homosexual pedófilo.- seguía el capitán vociferando sin darle si quiera un segundo para que Eren lo procesara.

Segundo.- no me interesas, ese, con el que te acostaste ¡ Ese No soy yo! Lo entiendes?-

Tercero.-tengo una maldita enfermedad o algo así, un trastorno del sueño me entiendes?-

Eren se le quedo mirando.

-Me entiendes!?-

Empezó a ponerse nervioso y un poco enojado ¿Qué? Que les estaba diciendo y porque tan de repente. El muchacho asintió.

Bien, pues no podrás aprovecharte más de eso, estoy tomando medicamentos y no habrá más de nuestros encuentros. Así que olvídate de lo que paso. El capitán pensó que estaba hecho. Aunque sintió una pequeña molestia al ser tan… duro con el chico.

-No!-

Por fin soltó temeroso el joven.

-¿Qué dijiste Yeager?-

-dije que no.! Sabe? Usted es mucho mejor persona cuando esta como dijo? Trastornado? No se-

Empezaba a oírsele más y más frustrado.

-se que me ganaré una paliza por lo que voy a decirle- no importa quién sea usted, si el amable y cariñoso Capitán o el malhumorado y frio a mí me gusta de todos modos y yo se que muy dentro suyo yo le gusto!-

-mira mocoso… estas tentando a la muerte.. Será mejor que te calles-

Estaban irritados y exaltados, ambos estaban diciendo lo que sentían.

-pues no me importa, se lo dije anoche!-

¿Qué? Había escuchado bien? Que no llevaba dos noches sin despertarse y deambular por ahí? Bien dejaría que siguiera hablando… por ahora.

-no me importa si esta acostándose con el sargento Erwin, yo hare que lo olvide, no es que va a casarse ya!? No lo verá más, así que tiene que darme una oportunidad-

Que!? Quien le había dicho… que estaba diciendo?

No, no viviría para contarlo.

Levi entro a la celda, Eren retrocedió un poco. –tu… morirás ahora prepárate-

La mirada feroz de Levi hubiera hecho temblar a cualquier otro soldado pero no a Eren, quien ahora le sostenía la mirada.

Ambos se veían de manera retadora el ojiverde vacilaba un poco ya que lo sostenían de los cabellos y hacia que se agachase un poco.

Levi empezó por propiciarle una patada en el estomago, Eren se encogió agarrándose el estómago. –Reza antes de morir maldito monstruo-

No! nadie más le llamaría monstruo ni a la persona que más quería se lo permitiría. Una noche antes lo había decidido y lo había prometido.

-yo…- apenas podía hablar pues Levi le sujetaba el cabello haciendo estrellar su cabeza contra los barrotes.

-que dijiste basura..!?-

-Yo no soy un monstruo..!- gruñó eren.

Ese era la gota que derramaba el vaso, ahora ese mocoso le iba a gritar?

Jamás.

Empezó de nuevo a patearlo, el castaño solo cubría su rostro, no dijo nada más y no se defendió, sabía que con el carácter que se cargaba su superior sería mucho peor.

Ya brotaba sangre, Levi golpeo todo el cuerpo del menor.

Como supo lo de Erwin… como supo todas aquellas cosas… seguro Hanji le conto, no lo sabía, pero quería acabar con el mocoso antes que todo. No lo importaba ya si era la esperanza de la humanidad, iba a matarlo.

_Porque lo haces…_

Una voz dentro de su cabeza hizo que detuviera los golpes.

_No descargues tu ira con Eren.. El es mi muy preciada persona, y la tuya también, así que no lo hagas más._

-Qué diablos tzk…- dejo de golpear al chico para agarrarse la sien.

El muchacho apenas y podía levantarse, pero vio la molestia del capitán y se limito a mirarlo.

_Tú, nosotros… debemos protegerlo, es nuestro deber… _

Que… que le estaba pasando?

-Capitán…- Eren trataba de levantarse, bueno si, era el chico titán pero no era Dios, no iba a recuperarse en un santiamén.

-capitán está bien?- decía con un poco de trabajo, pues el mayor al parecer le había roto la nariz y el labio al golpearlo contra los barrotes.

-vaya Yeager- por fin logro escuchar al mayor

-que considerado eres… mírate, apenas y puedes moverte por la paliza que acabo de darte y estas más preocupado por mí que por ti- su voz ya no era amenazante, tampoco era amable pero al menos estaba más calmado.

-bueno, ya se lo dije no? yo daría mi vida por usted, hare que me quiera como es ahora-

Eren tosió sangre al soltar esas palabras. Al parecer salpicó un poco en los zapatos de mayor.

-tu sí que estás loco Soldado, mira que ensuciarme…-

Pero no terminó la oración. El muchacho cayó de lado quedando inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_Una noche atrás…_**

El capitán había logrado evadirlo por un día y medio entero, ahora el joven se paseaba por el patio del cuartel, al parecer no podía dormir y como antes, empezaba a tener pesadillas en las que perdía el control y… bueno para que recordarlo.

Esperaba con ansia poder encontrarse con aquel hombre que había robado su corazón días atrás.

Como por arte de magia o por algún llamado divino ahí estaba. Al parecer el resplandor de la luna lo hacía ver más puro… más dócil, más frágil…

-Levi…-

Se acerco con cautela el castaño.

-Ah.! Eren…- Se le notaba triste, pues lo primero que Eren siempre vería al encontrarse con Rivaille serían sus ojos. Aunque éste solo lo mirara de reojo.

No traía el equipo de maniobras ni su chaqueta, solo su camisa con el típico pañuelo y en lugar de la verde capucha característica de la legión traía una negra que le cubría solo la espalda dejando libres sus brazos.

-Levi yo…-

-Eren escucha- aun no había volteado a ver al chico. -yo…-

-Te extrañé- se acerco el chico para abrazar al mayor por detrás.

-Eren… no. Escucha- el tono de voz del mayor era un poco apagado.

El chico se aparto, al parecer su superior tenía algo importante que decirle.

-Eren yo no estoy bien, lo sabes, o lo has intuido, no soy el mismo de día que de noche, aun desconozco la razón, pero sé que pronto voy a irme…- estaba susurrando ya no hablaba.

-pero… de que hablas! Yo iré contigo entonces- se apresuro a decir el muchacho.

Una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del pelinegro.

-No seas tonto, no esa clase de…- parecía difícil contarle todo aquello.

-me refiero a que, voy a desaparecer, no podre estar más contigo… bueno no de la forma en que tu quisieras-

Eren no sabía muy bien la razón de que le dijera todo aquello, pero entendía, entendía a lo que se refería. El tierno y dócil Rivaille no iba a estar más con él, dejando solo al "Capitán de la legión"

-Eres tú- Eren pronunció esas palabras al tiempo de que forzó al hombre a voltear a verlo.

-¿Qué?- ahora el que no entendía era el mayor.

-Sí, eres tú. Así como yo soy yo, Rivaille es Rivaille. No importa si no estás conmigo porque al mismo tiempo lo estarás. Estoy sonando como un tonto y tal vez te confunda, lo que quiero decir es…-

Se vio interrumpido por un pequeño beso de media luna.

-Entiendo-

-sin embargo te será difícil, como te imaginarás ese yo… bueno, no estoy solo… no solo eres tu Eren-

El ojiverde ya se lo imaginaba.

-Erwin daicho…-

-Exacto- le confirmo El otro.

-al parecer Erwin va a casarse y es por eso que vino, vino a despedirse de mí, bueno de mi otro yo.

Eren… al parecer aun guardo sentimientos por él, bueno… yo no…- Era confuso hablar de sí mismo y al mismo tiempo no.

-no sé porque pero es así, aunque sé que no podrá ser pero… Eren yo te busque! Yo quise estar contigo, no fui solo yo! Sé que hay una razón, dale la oportunidad Eren!-

Eren lo miraba un poco sorprendido.

-lo siento, no quiero… no quiero forzarte a nada, sé que no soy el partido adecuado y que tengo muy mal carácter pero yo…-

-lo haré-

El chico miraba con tal determinación…

-Hare que te enamores de mi Rivaille, de la forma que sea, estés dormido o estés despierto… aun así tenga que soportar tus golpes y humillaciones yo…-

Al mayor se le veía cabizbajo –Eren, esa es otra cosa que debo pedirte-

-se que soy una persona bastante dura con la gente, pero contigo quiero ser diferente, por favor Eren, no permitas que te humille de nuevo, que haga todas esas cosas malas contigo Eren promételo! No dejes que nadie aunque sea yo, te haga tales cosas, no te dejes humillar más, no lo soportaría- el mayor le tomo por el rostro y lo acerco con ambas manos propiciándole un gentil y cálido beso nuevamente.

-quiero tratarte de manera diferente, que sientas cuan especial eres para mi, promételo…-

-lo haré es una promesa, Heicho estará orgullosos de mí, hare que así sea prometo que vas a enamorarte de mi y estaremos de nuevo juntos-

-Eren yo te am…- de repente todo para el mayor se volvió oscuro. Y con esa promesa se había despedido del chico castaño.

El ojiverde solo pudo ver como su preciado capitán se desvanecía, lo atrapó entre sus brazos era tan pequeño y… bueno aunque en realidad no lo fuese, parecía delicado.

El chico no quería que el capitán despertara como normalmente sería, así que se limitó a llevarlo a su habitación. Lo dejo en la cama y le dejo un suave beso en la frente.

-Eren… - el mayor susurro dormido.

-Espera y verás… estaremos juntos de nuevo- y con esas palabras el menor se dirigió a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste!?-

Se oía vociferar a una chica castaña, al parecer Hanji.

Se encontraban en la oficina/laboratorio e improvisada enfermería de la mujer de anteojos.

-Enano te pasaste! Cuando te dije que hablaras con Eren no pensé que harías estas… bueno en realidad conociéndote…-

-y que esperabas! Estaba ladrando y confesándose como adolescente enamorada-

-Pues por si no lo has notado, el es un adolesce… Estaba qué?- Hanji se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Bueno sabía que habían tenido sus "queberes" pero que el chico tuviera el suficiente coraje para confesarse… eso era de admirar.

-vaya, y no pudiste contestarle con un simple "no". Pobre Eren… mira como esta-

-pero si es un maldito mocoso titán! No va a pasarle nada, sanara pronto no?-

-pero aun así es humano, el dolor es el mismo, siente como tú y como yo el dolor de una herida-

Esto último hizo mella dentro del capitán.

Eren estaba despertando, que ocurría? Estaba discutiendo? Vaya el cuerpo le dolía, ya no sangraba pero le dolía.

-Hanji-san- apenas pudo hablar.

-Ah..! Eren- corrió la castaña hasta donde le menor se encontraba.

-Eren como te sientes? Estas mejor? Tus heridas sanaran pronto así que no te muevas, puedes quedarte aquí y dormir un poco si así lo deseas-

-¿cómo está el capitán!?- soltó el muchacho

-¿Qué? Que como esta? Pues… bien, porque lo preguntas?

-bueno es que él… se le notaba cansado, estaba… creo que le dolía la cabeza-

-Ves enano!- Hanji volteo a ver Rivaille un tanto enfurecida

-el pobre niño está todo mallugado por tu culpa y lo primero que pregunta al despertar es por tu salud. En serio que no tienes límite alguno-

-tzk… maldita sea- El capitán se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y salió del lugar.

Qué diablos!? Ya no iba a soportar tal cosa, estaban regañándolo? Pero que… -maldito mocoso…-

Iba vociferando Rivaille mientras se dirigía hacia su oficina.

Al llegar al lugar Rivaille se sentó en su silla, estaba cansado y la mañana apenas había comenzado, se sobo las sienes. ¿Qué demonios fue aquello que escucho?

No se había percatado pero sobre su escritorio reposaba un pequeño sobre. Reconoció inmediatamente la caligrafía. Ah.! Erwin…

Se dispuso a abrirla.

–Estúpido- dejo salir el mayor al tiempo de tirar aquel sobre de nuevo a su escritorio.

Dentro del sobre se leía una pequeña inscripción.

_"Queda usted cordialmente invitado a la pedida de mano del Sargento Erwin S. y la Srta. Angeline R. Se llevará a cabo en xxx el día xxx a las xxx hrs. "_

En realidad sí, aquello dolía un poco. Bien, había estado durmiendo con el sargento, pero… no era solo eso. Sentía un poco de agradecimiento y también tenía su lealtad pero… bueno tampoco es que fuera verdadero amor.

Nah, el no sentía tal cosa por nadie. Era solo que estaba estresado por algo, no tenía idea, algo le molestaba.

Sin embargo ahora que reflexionaba… al momento de pensar en "amor" se le venía la cara de aquel estúpido mocoso todo golpeado con cara de cachorro arrepentido y preguntando por su estado de salud.

-otro estúpido- repitió.

Al parecer… dentro del corazón de piedra del Capitán algo estaba saliendo a flote.

* * *

bueno, se que no había actualizado, ahora me disculpo.

tengo examenes y... esas cosas, pero al diablo! que mas da a actualizar XD

Ok. no pero... tenía que hacerlo. así compensare mis otras dos proximas semanas ausentes :/

período de examenes. en fin después de todo al termino traere dos capítulos mas de este y mi otro fic.

espero hayan disfrutado.

si se percatan en alguna incongruencia en la historia me gustaria que me le hiceran notar xP


	7. Entre sueños y pesadillas

**Entre sueños y pesadillas**

Vaya, la paliza que Rivaille le dio en la mañana si que había mermado en el chico castaño. Su nariz ya había sanado, pero aun sentía dolor en el resto de su cuerpo. Eren solo hizo las tareas "hogareñas" que le correspondían en el castillo saltándose el entrenamiento mañanero.

Era ya la tarde, el ojiverde no se había puesto a pensar mucho en la situación en la que estaba.

Rivaille, SU Rivaille ya no estaba con él. Bueno, en cierta forma sí y… no.

Ahora le temía (incluso mas que de costumbre) pero se había hecho la promesa de que no importaba cual Rivaille fuere, él le conquistaría.

-.-.-.-.-.

Terminados los deberes que se le tiene asignado, Levi se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla.

Aquel tonto papeleo si que le molestaba, en fin, era su trabajo y lo hacía perfectamente (como todo lo demás que él hace) pero vaya que lo detestaba.

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía cansado, se masajeo las sienes y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, el cansancio en el se estaba acrecentando. Aunque apenas fueren a dar las 7 de la noche quería ir a su habitación, tomar un baño, no pensar en nada más que tuviera que ver con unos hermosos ojos verdes y dormir. ¡Espera! ¿Qué? Enserio pensó… ¿hermosos ojos verdes?

Ya en su habitación el pelinegro se dispuso a hacer lo que previamente había meditado. Se bañó, se puso el pijama y se recostó en su amplia, cómoda y limpia cama. Empezaba a ganarle el sueño cuando de repente sucedió de nuevo.

_¿Hay odio en lo profundo de tus ojos? Aquellos ojos tan fríos…_

Levi se encontraba ahora en una habitación –o eso parecía- completamente a oscuras, sin ningún mueble o adorno que la acompañara, a excepción de aquellas largas cortinas de terciopelo rojo que cubrían las únicas dos ventanas existentes.

-¿Qué? . . .- al parecer su voz se oía lejana como cuando escuchas un eco.

_Cuando salí, me enamore y sin pensarlo… _

El pequeño hombre afilaba mas la vista tratando de encontrar al dueño de aquella voz.

-¿Quién?...-

_¿Quién?... acaso no sabes reconocer…._

¡Esa voz! –Pensó para sí-

Y sin que pudiera pensar nada más, la habitación se iluminó, dejando sólo un gran espacio blanco y vacío, la refulgente luz hizo que Levi agachara la vista por unos segundos y al levantar la mirada ahí estaba, el mismísimo Levi Rivaille de pie frente a… ¿un espejo? –pensó-

_No. _

Aquella imagen "reflejada" movía la cabeza en signo de negación, al parecer sus labios no se movían pero Rivaille podía escuchar su voz en su cabeza.

_Siempre lo di por hecho sabiendo que nos íbamos a separar… aunque somos uno mismo._

_Lo entiendes ¿no?_

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? Yo no… no entiendo-

_Es por ti… es por ti que no puedo verle más, sentirle, abrazarle._

_Pero tú también eres yo y sin embargo te niegas._

Aquella voz resultaba apacible, tranquila a pesar de que era la misma del hombre que seguía sin comprender nada. Sin embargo empezó a sentirse alterada, y aturdida.

_ ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no quieres abrazarlo por mí?!_

-¿Abrazarlo? De que… - Levi ya estaba imaginando ciertas cosas. y se dio cuenta de algo…

Seguro, ya te abras dado cuenta o habrás imaginado lo mismo que él. El gran Levi Rivaille estaba soñando.

Antes de que Levi pudiera responder aquella habitación se oscureció –de nuevo – y sólo una pequeña parte quedo iluminada.

_Tú… lo haces sufrir_

Volvió a escuchar antes de mirar aquella pequeña parte alumbrada y la escena que ahí se desenvolvía.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así conmigo? Yo… - aquella voz resquebrajada provenía de un joven castaño ojiverde –imaginarás ya de quien se trataba-

-yo… yo lo amo- al parecer estaba a punto de llorar pero se resistía.

A un lado su mejor amigo Armin. –enterado ya por propia voz de Eren lo que le había ocurrido-

-Eren… yo… no se qué decirte, la verdad jamás me he enamorado, pero si te das cuenta, todo lo que él te dijo es verdad, Hanji me conto aquello al parecer el capitán solo… él está enfermo Eren, aquello no fue más que una ilusión déjalo ya-

-¡Te equivocas!- soltó un molesto –y más que nada frustrado- Eren.

-él… yo se que él siente algo por mí pero… se niega, Armin ellos… No, ¡él es el mismo! Yo sé que... esta ahí-

El azabache seguía observando.

¿Eren? ¿Todo esto se trata de él? –Se preguntaba para sí-

No sabía porque pero aquella escena le dolía, en verdad dolía ¿Por qué le disgustaba tanto ver a ese "mocoso" triste, a punto de llorar y… ¿era por él? ¿Por su causa? ¿Estaba él mismo provocando aquellas ya notorias lágrimas?

_¿Por qué aun conservas esos ojos fríos?... ¿no te das cuenta de que ya has caído?_

_Solo… no lo lastimes, hazlo feliz… por ambos._

Escuchó por última vez aquella voz, su propia voz. Trato de acercarse a aquel lugar donde se desarrollaba la escena entre Armin y el chico Castaño.

-Eren…- quería tocarlo, decirle que…

-Eren… yo…-

Pero no podía, mientras más se acercaba más lejos veía a estos, -Eren…-

Aquellas dos siluetas desaparecieron en un instante proyectándolo así a otro lugar.

Éste era fuera de las murallas, al parecer llovía ¿Qué había pasado? Parecía una típica escena de batalla, o al menos donde una se había llevado a cabo. Empezó a reconocer los cuerpos que repentinamente aparecieron por debajo de sus piernas.

Era su escuadrón? Hanji? El chico que hacía unos momentos estaba con Eren también estaba o… eso parecía, algunos otros de los cuales no se sabía le nombre pero sí reconocía de vista Incluso podía ver a la mocosa molesta que se pasaba todo el tiempo con Eren… y ¿Erwin?  
bien… eso si le sobresaltó mas, sin embargo no estaba tan… afligido o… triste como pensó que estaría en una situación así.

-Pero que…- trato de mascullar.

_Yo… lo siento mucho, no pude… no pude proteger a nadie._

¡Aquella voz!

_Perdónenme._

No, no era su voz. ¿Acaso…?

-¡Eren!-

Trato de buscar al dueño de aquella voz.

La idea de encontrar al muchacho de los ojos bonitos de la misma forma en que los demás se encontraban le aterraba. ¿Pero por qué? Ni siquiera por Erwin sintió algo así y si lo hizo ya lo había olvidado.

¡Eren…!

No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

_Capitán yo… no pude, no pude salvar a nadie. No, yo… ocasione esto…_

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaba?

El terror empezaba a mermarle, qué diablos estaba pasando? Aquello no era real, seguro que no pero… esa angustia de encontrar al chico malherido o… No, imposible él no…

Y sin aviso, como antes había llegado a aquella visión , así, así volvió .

¿Dónde estaba ahora?

Ah! Podía reconocer ese lugar, la celda de Yeager.

Se preguntó que estaba haciendo ahí, sin embargo antes de poder sumergirse en cualquier pensamiento, escucho un gran escándalo.

_Hey..! Tú! Mocoso..!-_

_-Escucha esto Yeager, antes de que te hagas mas ilusiones te voy a aclarar unas cuantas cosas…_

Era… ¿su voz de nuevo? Espera…

Eso paso hace unas cuantas horas ¿no?

Aquella escena en donde le propiciaba aquella golpiza al joven estaba siendo reproducida en ese instante.

_Primero -_volvió a escuchar-

_ No soy un maldito homosexual pedófilo…. Segundo.- no me interesas, ese, con el que te acostaste ¡ Ese No soy yo! Lo entiendes?..._

_¿_Pero qué? Eso… ¿así se escuchó cuando le dijo todo aquello. Bueno, en realidad no se había sentido tan mal, era la culpa de Yeager se repetía pero cada vez que lo hacía menos convencido estaba, ¿Por qué estaba viendo todo aquello? ¿Por qué cada vez que veía al chico de ojos color esmeralda se sentía cada vez más inquieto?...

Esta vez, en aquella visión no hubo golpiza. Al parecer ahora solo quedaba el chico castaño.

_¿Por qué me odias? _

La mirada de éste había cambiado totalmente, no parecía el mismo, tenía la mirada perdida, desenfocada, sin embargo estaba muy clavada en los ojos del contrario.

Esto hizo estremecer un poco a Rivaille, no se esperaba aquello.

_¿ Por qué no puedes amarme?_

-Eren yo…-

La mirada desencajada del muchacho hizo que se sintiera inquieto.

_Yo… ya no te necesito…_

Y como en las anteriores ocasiones la imagen se fue desvaneciendo. Sin embargo recordó aquella masacre, aquel lugar y las palabras del chico… y ahí estaba previo al desastre, observando como el joven titán destrozaba todo a su paso, como se comportaba de la misma forma en que lo había hecho una vez la hembra titán.

¡Y se dio cuenta!

_-_¡Eren basta!- intentaba articular, sin ningún éxito al parecer. Su voz no salía, no podía gritar.

-¡Eren no más!-

-¡lo siento! Es mi culpa, pero por favor detente! –¡Ereeeeeen!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se despertó sobresaltado, el corazón le latía al mil por hora ¿Qué demonios fue todo aquello?

Las gotas de sudor aun corrían por su frente y notaba su cabello, por la parte de la nuca, húmedo. Se toco ésta. –Maldición- mascullo, odiaba sudar.

Intento enderezarse para calmarse un poco, la cabeza le daba vueltas e intentaba recordar, asimilar, y más que nada, analizar el sueño que había tenido.

Era alrededor de media noche o ya pasaba de ésta. Se había quedado dormido desde temprano y ahora no tenía sueño, no por esa obviedad, sino por la manera tan brusca en la que se había despertado.

Se levantó y salió de su habitación, necesitaba despejar su mente. Vaya que los pasillos del castillo eran realmente silenciosos y pacíficos en la noche.

Entro a la cocina en busca de agua, sentía la garganta seca y aun percibía el sudor bajo su cuello.

Por la oscuridad en la que se encontraba no noto aquella presencia hasta que escucho su nombre.

-Rivaille, digo… Capitán-

Maldición no, el no. por amor de Dios que clase de broma de mal gusto era esa. Estaba soñando hace unos minutos con el chico, miles de sentimientos estaban revueltos en su cabeza, ni siquiera podía pensar bien por qué cuándo o cómo cuando ya estaba enfrentándole ¿Qué clase de reacción debería tener?

Bien. Sabemos que Rivaille no es de esa clase de persona que se pone todo nervioso o aquella en la que no sabe cómo actuar ante cierta situación, pero vamos… sigue siendo un humano después de todo.

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Se limito a decir sin ningún tono en particular.

-bueno yo…- ahora el débil y expuesto –ante tal escena- era Eren.

-yo… tengo pesadillas, así que… una vez que me despierto no puedo volver a dormir, ne… necesito- se vio interrumpido antes de continuar.

-¿pesadilla? ¿De qué tipo?- Rivaille estaba interesado, raramente interesado. No es que tuviera algún motivo oculto para seguir la conversación, simplemente quería saber.

-eh? Ah… este… bueno, no es nada importante, solo….-

-¡por dios niño! Estas despierto a esta hora, se te nota el nerviosismo desde lejos, y tienes una cara de muerto en vida, habla ya- Rivaille se puso un poco irritable pero bueno… estaban en la misma situación ¿no? ambos estaban ahí por una pesadilla que habían tenido.

-bien.. Pues… es acerca de mi naturaleza de titán ¿sabe? Siempre… desde que supe de este poder, las he tenido, de todo tipo. Pierdo el control de mi mismo, -Eren empezaba a temblar- no puedo salvar a nadie… a veces hasta creo que yo mismo soy el causante de la muerte de mis camaradas de… de mis amigos –la voz del castaño se desquebrajaba cada vez mas-y no puedo dormir una vez que despierto así que…-

Sorpresivamente Levi sintió que algo en su interior se le removió. Se sentía identificado o… por lo menos entendía que se refería. De pronto recordó su propio sueño.

-Muchacho…-

-aah! Si?-

El capitán empezaba a acercarse al chico titán.

-no quiero que te hagas malas ideas, ya te lo dije en la mañana…-

-¡No! Capitán perdone que se lo diga, pero … -no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir- Pero… Yo también se lo dije! No voy a desistir, y si me gano una paliza peor que la de la mañana ¡la aceptare!

Vaya… y he ahí la mirada, la hermosa hermosa mirada llena de determinación que encantaba –ya desde hacia tiempo y aunque no lo notara- al Capitán

- Yo… yo lo am…-

¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

La mente de Eren simplemente se nublo.

Los labios de Levi descansaban ya sobre los del menor, aunque "menor" solo por la edad ya que se notaba que Levi hacia un intento mayor por llegar a los labios del castaño. Y cuando … a ¿Qué hora se acerco tanto? Fue un beso fugaz y no tenia gran significado –o eso creía- pero fue realmente cálido y agradable para ambos.

-Cap… capitán pero… usted… esta… ¿está despierto no es así?- Era obvio. La mirada que tanto le gustaba a Eren ahí estaba, pero no era la misma. Ya saben… por aquello de que el dócil Rivaille no tenía el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo.

-Por eso te dije que no te hicieras ideas mocoso-

-debiste dejar que terminara de hablar. No te hagas ilusiones, te lo advertí esta mañana –prosiguió desde antes de que lo interrumpiera - sin embargo…. Algo ha cambiado –la voz de Rivaille sonó mas como un susurro-

-¿qué? ¿Cómo dijo?- Eren no había escuchado lo último.

Aun seguía sin comprender nada, sobre todo por aquello del beso.

-¡Eres un estúpido mocoso! Eso dije! Solo tenía que comprobar algo y ya lo hice, así que es mejor que me vaya y tu deberías hacer lo mismo!-

-pero es que yo..-

-¡Vete! O te pondré a dar vueltas alrededor del castillo hasta que te sangren los pies- dijo con su ya conocido tono autoritario.

-¡ah! Yo… lo siento, en seguida- hizo el saludo militar ya muy bien conocido y salió de inmediato de la cocina dejando a un irritado Capitán.

-Maldita sea….-

Oh… si Rivaille había comprobado lo que temía y sus sospechas habían sido apaciguadas, el joven antes presente lo había atrapado con sus hermosas esmeraldas verdes que tenía por ojos.

-estúpido mocoso-

Y sin más ambos hombres se retiraron a dormir. Un Eren confundido y un tanto emocionado y un Rivaille irritado, vaya que el amor no se le daba en absoluto. Los dos lograron conciliar el sueño sin despertarse por ninguna pesadilla que tuvieran de por medio.

* * *

Y…. bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo muy mal?

La verdad es que quería darle un poco de calma al fic. Tuve bloqueo mental y necesito reorganizar ideas así que esto me da un poco de tiempo además de que un poco de relleno no perjudica a nadie XDD lo siento ;_; son solo mis pésimas excusas. Pero bueno… ya se imaginaran el descubrimiento de Levi. Seeeh ya cayó ;) por fin! Naah pero no será tan fácil XD  
y OBVIAMENTE y por razones aun mas obvias Este Levi no será el Uke XDD  
ya vimos a un Eren un poco salvajito y Seme y aun muy extraño Levi de Uke sumiso y entregado además de seductor XD una pasiva hecha y derecha. Jaja pero NO! ahora se viene lo mejor.

El verdadero Levi Rivaille macho hecho y derecho como debe ser y a un Eren uke (como todos sabemos que es)

Una disculpa por no actualizar! Tengo mil exámenes y en fin… no quiero atosigarlos con eso. Mejor… les adelanto lo que viene…

Lemon! Seehhh! Para l s que esperaban esto, perdón! En este cap. No hubo buhh… aburrido…. Jaja pero en el siguiente prometo que habrá ;)

Más desarrollo de la historia! Por fin, a lo que vamos. Esto no durara mucho tampoco, ya se acerca el final pero será un bueno :) lo prometo.

Sin más, muchas gracias a los que leen y a quienes dejan Reviews!

Son pocos, pero caray! Como me gusta leerlos XD


End file.
